the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brom Cornella
Overview Brom Cornella was a companion of Dustin Vorn during the young man's time in the Skarr. During this time, he became close friends with the ex-Core agent. So close in fact that, after losing his arm in a gunfight, Brom sacrificed himself to allow Dustin to escape the Skarr with Risa Donovan. Personality Brom Cornella was mostly known for his booming laugh and near constant smile, despite the severity of the situation he was in. Brom was also fiercely loyal to his friends, and consistently put the well-being of those he cared about before himself. Appearance Brom Cornella was a tall, muscular man with a thick beard and mustache and slicked back dark hair. His clothing was rather worn due to his years in the Skarr, but also well looked after. He mostly wore a yellowed shirt, brown leather jacket, brown cargo trousers and hardened leather boots. He also wore a glove on one hand. Skills/ Weaponry Brom Cornella was a very strong and persistent individual, able to stand his ground against a small horde of Skarr dwellers for an extended period of time. He was also incredibly tough and, though he lacked specific hand to hand skill, fought with a brawler style. He also used an old hunting rifle and was reasonably proficient when shooting at a medium range. Backstory Brom Cornella was born in Sydney in 2066. Some time during his youth he moved to Prenmane and began working as an engineer. However, during the Australian Civil War, Brom (along with countless others) was trapped in Prenmane, unable to leave due to the fighting. Once the fighting subsided due to the Core's work during Operation Warbreaker, Brom was left stranded in the newly named Skarr slum. However, he refused to let his situation be the death of him, and began working on survival. Eventually he befriended Dustin Vorn, who had ended up in the Skarr for reasons currently unknown. From then on, the two survived for a number of years until the day of Brom's death. On the 26th of February, 2096, Brom and Dustin were transporting several items to one of several markets within the Skarr. However, on their way there, they were set upon by a band of construction workers and other slum dwellers. This group was led by a worker Dustin had beaten in self defense, who sought revenge on the ex-Core agent. Before Dustin was able to retaliate, he was injected with a muscle relaxant that left him briefly paralyzed. The worker's grinned, but Brom was having none of it. Acting quickly, he stood over his friend and began to fight off the attackers. Brom used up the last rounds of ammunition in his gun, managing to take out a few workers, before using the rifle as a makeshift club. He fought bravely, but would have been overrun if it weren't for Risa Donovan and her sudden arrival in her GI-80 fighter. Once Brom was satisfied with Risa's explanation of why she was there, that being the information in Dustin's head, he urged his friend to travel with the woman. Dustin refused, unwilling to leave his friend behind, as the small fighter's seating capacity was limited to two occupants. Brom continued to argue for his friend's safety, but was suddenly interrupted by a crack of gunfire. The wronged construction worker had fired a high velocity round at the group, aiming for Dustin. However, the worker missed, and the shot tore Brom's arm from his body with the force. Dustin and Risa quickly reacted by applying a medical gel to the wound, aiming to stop the bleeding. Then, the pair began discussing options to get the man to safety. Brom, however, refused to go and stated that Dustin had to live to fight another day. Then, he willing charged into the group of remaining attackers, creating a distraction for the pair to escape. The workers and slum-dwellers crowded around Brom, beating and stabbing him whilst he fought until he could no longer stand. However, his final actions allowed Dustin and Risa to escape unhindered and without further injury to either of them. Brom had just enough time to see the ship fly off as he succumbed to the countless blows inflicted upon him.Category:Characters